Weed
by Impassive Tears
Summary: "You're addictive, Tweek. But I'm not a consumer, I'm a dealer, and you're not crack, you're a twitchy little kid." Alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

Tweek looked up at the stars, breathing out softly. From behind him, music blasted out from the interior speakers and a tall figure crouched down next to him, his hand slowly drifting through the air, fingers brushing against the light hairs of a pale stretch of skin. Tweek froze, and stood up, looking down at his stalker.

"You're still here." It wasn't a question. Tweek nodded, staring down at his feet. The smell of alcohol wafted near his nose, and he flinched, but held his ground, shivering in the centre of drafts of cool air circulating.

"You want me to show you a good time?" It was a question. Tweek didn't want to spend a second longer with the drunken man, nor did he want to know his definition of "a good time". He stayed silent, solemn.

"Come here." The moon cast a sudden light over them, or perhaps it was the porch lights, and Tweek saw, for the first time, what the person looked like. He had dark, shaggy hair, grey, bloodshot eyes, a long, sloped nose and a thin pair of lips. Tweek was certain he had never seen him before.

A grip was placed on his arm, and Tweek knew better than to struggle; there was no one sober to help him. He should never have come, never had watched his friends get wasted as he watched with diluted pupils. He should have known better than to gate crash a party, him, a 16-year-old, that was predominantly for men and woman around 25 years old. He was in trouble, and it was his fault.

Tweek was laid on a bed, and he resisted a sneeze as the musty fumes entered his nose. He was vaguely aware of a couple kisses being thrown on his face as his top was taken off. The rest was hazy as the darkness pulled him in.

* * *

Tweek screamed when he woke up. He hadn't had a nightmare, but the situation he was in was even worse. He was half naked, wearing only his dark skinny jeans, and his arms were pinned under the slender body of what looked like a 19-year-old. The person in question stirred, his eyelids opening and revealing a set of cobalt eyes. It was the same person from last night.

Tweek trembled as the guy sat up, rubbing at his head. "You alright?" Tweek wasn't sure. He had no idea whether his virginity had been taken or not, just as he didn't know where his friends were. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, before squealing as a grip, once again, was placed on his arm.

"Hey, shh, calm down." The man sighed. "Listen, I didn't…do anything. You're just a kid." Tweek frowned. True as it was, he felt offended. "Uh, my name is Craig." Tweek looked him up and down, figuring he did indeed look like a _Craig_.

Craig was about to talk again, before two men in uniforms burst in, holding guns in front of them. Tweek yelped as Craig swore, grabbing him around the waist and within seconds, hurling them out the first floor window. Shards of glass littered his body, some dropping to the floor and the rest digging into his skin, but he was rushed down the street, his head spinning.

"S-stop!" He cried, and Craig did, on the corner of the pavement, just for a minute. He grabbed Tweek's shoulders, and Tweek fought the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, in an instinct to brace himself for injury. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Listen, kid, I'm sorry, but the cops are after us, well, me. If they find me, they'll find you too, and - and you reek of drugs – they'll haul you off to jail as well. Is that what you want?" Tweek's eyes welled with tears as panic and fear hit him.

"I don't know!" Tweek yelled. "S-screw you!" Without another thought, he brought his knees up and Craig released him, groaning. When he did, Tweek started running again, before the houses started to blur and the skies around him began to shake – that time, he didn't stop.

Until, a heavier body jumped on top of his, knocking him to the ground. Tweek wasn't sure who it was, but knew something awful happening was inevitable, be it a cop or Craig. Indeed, it was the latter noirette, but he didn't have a gun and a badge, or even a clenched fist, just a pissed expression.

Then Tweek was running for another time.

_Run, run, as fast as you can_

* * *

Tweek slumped down in the corner, his legs and arms aching. The room was dark, shady, but that was due to the curtains being closed, and so he had no legitimate idea what time it was. He heard Craig scatter about, doing mundane tasks like closing the door and putting away the key, before venturing over to him, sitting right in front of him, and passing him a large grey top to cover himself with.

"W-where are we?" Tweek asked, petrified, pulling the top on. He knew that was the bit where he got raped by the insane criminal kidnapper, yet, he just wanted to stall some time. Craig turned away and switched on the lamp upon the coffee table about 3 feet away from Tweek.

"We're at my apartment. Welcome home." Craig answered bitterly, before leaning against the grubby coach, staring at Tweek. Tweek felt uncomfortable, and looked around the room in curiosity. It was a very small place, and it lacked a good deal of furniture. It had things like the coffee table, but not a normal table for the chairs – it was extremely disorganised, not the ideal place to reside. Tweek twitched at that concept.

"Listen, kid," Tweek snapped his head towards him. "I'm sorry I got you into this… But you gotta hear me out." Tweek didn't say anything. "I was lying before. You won't go to jail." Tweek knew it. Time to get raped. "But I need you – otherwise, I will." Tweek tilted his head. "You're the perfect hostage. Just stick with me for a few weeks and I should be able to leave this goddamn country, with no one harmed." Tweek was busy trying to scale the wall backwards.

"My full name is Craig Tucker." Tweek slowly looked up. The name was familiar, but not in a "my father know's yours" way. "I'm a drug dealer. I'm one of the wanted by a lot of forces over the states, but they never catch me. I'm too good for that." Tweek didn't think he was too good, if he needed some twitchy blonde kid to help him.

"All you gotta do is play along with whatever I say and do, and we won't have any problems." Craig said evenly, lighting a cigarette. At least, it might have been a cigarette. Tweek thought about the instruction. Pfft. Sure he can trust the guy who took advantage of him, made him run for gnomes know how many miles and then holed him up in his dump of a home.

There was silence, for a while. "Hungry?" Craig asked, getting up to go into the Kitchen. Tweek shook his head. Craig would most definitely put some sedative in the meal. Craig rolled his eyes and walked into the Kitchen, returning half an hour later with a plate of grilled cheese and a clear sight of Tweek in the exact same position.

"What's your name?" Craig asked, taking a bite out of the toastie. Tweek debated telling him or not, then opted to. He didn't think anything worse could happen by giving Craig that sliver of information.

"Tweek Tweak." Craig snorted in laughter and Tweek scowled. That was usually the reaction. Craig's sandwich had nearly been cleared already, and Tweek knew it was only a matter of time before his virginity was indefinitely taken. He got desperate. "I'm also 16 and, um, I've never, well," He gulped. "I've never had s-sex and y-you'll probably get into even more t-trouble if you do so –" Craig cut him off.

"The fuck? I won't rape you." Craig shook his head, gulping down his last morsel of food. "Is this about last night? Ki- Tweek, I was wasted out of my mind. I wouldn't fuck you – that's just sick. Even for me." Tweek wondered what he meant by that. What was some of the less high scale things Craig had done? "You're just a child."

Tweek bit down on his lip before he couldn't hold his anger back. "I'm not a child! I'm only three years y-younger than you!" Tweek cried, outraged. Craig set the plate aside with raised eyebrows.

"What are you trying to do, convince me?" Tweek went beetroot. "Besides, you're wrong, I'm 23." He corrected, and Tweek furrowed his eyebrows - Craig looked quite young. Craig sighed. "You should get some sleep. I guess you can say we have a long day tomorrow." Tweek nodded mutely and curled up in the corner.

Craig went to put his plate in the sink and huffed as he saw Tweek already fast asleep in that spot. Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around the boy and carried him into his own room, lying him down on the bed and pulling the moth-bitten, gingham covers over him. He stayed watching Tweek for a minute before collecting himself and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind him as he made for the couch.

Tweek opened his eyes, letting out a withdrawn breath.

* * *

The next day, Tweek had a gun to his head. He was sat in front of a camera, crying his eyes out, and reeling off Craig's instructions for his safe return. Craig subtly placed his thumb over the camera lens and Tweek screamed, but it was fake. Craig turned off the camera, taking out the film and placing it on the counter. Tweek wiped away his tears.

"You're a good actor." Tweek wanted to say he wasn't acting, that he genuinely was scared shitless and that somebody had better come get him, but he didn't want to be seen as a wimp so he didn't utter a word. "Were those real tears?" Tweek shrugged, bringing the chair back to the table.

Tweek had woken up to the obligatory request of Craig's, who had loomed over him, shaking him slightly. Tweek had complied, slightly suspicious that the gun was loaded. Craig said it wasn't. The order was clear. All he had to do was look straight into the camera, sobbing, and make a proposal on Craig's behalf; he would be released, but only if Craig was able to leave the country with no limitations or obstacles.

He didn't think it was a mastermind plan.

Tweek yawned, and Craig frowned. "Tired? You just slept." Tweek shook his head. He wasn't tired, just restless, though that didn't make sense either. Tweek had spent hours of his supposed sleeping time awake, stymieing over the situation he was in. Besides, he wanted to be conscious when Craig was.

"I'll have to send that over later." Craig gestured to the film. "And we have to relocate tomorrow… for now, we have nothing to do." He paused. "What do _you_ want to do?" _Go home, _Tweek thought. Instead, he pulled up the same chair and sat down on it carefully, praying the tacky thing wouldn't just break.

"What were you doing at a party, if you're w-wanted by the police? S-shouldn't you have been hiding?" Craig scoffed slightly, the boy just wanted to talk. Well, at least he wasn't trying to escape, if only in vain. He pulled up a chair too, mirroring Tweek's prior actions.

"I'm not naturally a black haired man." Craig said, and Tweek wondered what that had to do with anything. "I have to keep dying my hair to keep the cops from getting me." Tweek didn't see how just changing one's hair color could keep them disguised from the police.

"I know it's reckless, going to some...party." The word, in Craig's voice, didn't sound right to either of their ears. Parties were joyous. "...but I'm 23 for fucks sake. It's not my fault I'm in this goddamned business." Tweek knew better than to tell him it surely was. "I just want to live my life, even a screwed up one, you know?" He muttered. "I was going to fuck you. I got sober enough to stop, but, hell, you seemed like you wanted it." Tweek bit the inside of his cheeks.

"I just wanted to have a few drinks, a few ecstasy shots, maybe fuck someone, then go... home. That didn't quite go to plan." Craig's eyes looked like they were getting darker, to Tweek.

"You're gay?" Tweek asked, as if that was the only thing he had heard. Tweek, himself, wasn't sure what he was, if anything. He had dated, but never did anything more than kissing lightly. For all he knew, he might have been an asexual, as his friends often teased him about. Then again, they weren't really his friends anymore – they had gotten him into that mess.

"I guess, but I like girls too. Anything that's decent looking, I screw." Tweek swore he didn't blush at that. "I'll never want a real relationship though. It'll jeopardise my job too much." Craig looked thoughtful, as if he was thinking of something. Tweek decided to distract him.

"What got you into doing drugs? You don't l-look like a hardcore gangster." Tweek said honestly, and Craig cracked up again before stilling, face the picture of serious.

"When I was a kid – around your age –" Tweek didn't interject. "my father took me on a drive. Next thing I know, I was dumped in an alleyway, no idea of how to get home. I found out later I was a whole state away." Craig didn't bother telling where he was originally from. "I found this boy, a year or two older than me. He taught me how to stay alive, the ropes of the whole drug trade. His name was Kenny, I think." His face screwed up as if he had eaten a sour sweet. "He was my first partner to die."

Tweek looked down, his eyes pitiful and sad. He turned those hazel orbs back on Craig. "I'm s-sorry." He said sincerely, and Craig held his gaze before turning away and getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek was in the back of a truck, holding on the back of the driver's seat for dear life. Craig had rushed them out of the house before the sun had set, and shoved him into the vehicle with no concern for his well-being. He still wasn't sure where they were going, or who the hell the guy was that was driving, but he merely focused on not breaking every bone in his body as the truck sped along the highway at a dangerous speed.

What must have been an hour later, Tweek was let out of the car, blinded with a rag, and guided someplace else. By then, he was used to the panic and fear and simply waited for his sight to be re-awarded. It was, eventually, and Tweek found himself in another dingy apartment, but this one had just one room, one, covered window and a mattress on the floor. He looked at Craig with worry and confusion.

"W-who was the driver?" Tweek asked Craig, clutching at his dirty grey jumper. Tweek hadn't been able to wash or get dressed in two days, yet Craig somehow had a different outfit on every day and looked near perfection. Tweek blushed – it was gay to call him near perfection. No, it was wrong, to call his _older _kidnapper that.

"A friend of mine." Craig said smoothly, then chucked something at Tweek, making him scream. "Shut up. It's a comb, idiot." Craig growled, annoyed. Tweek picked it up, furrowing his eyebrows, and gently tugged it through his haywire hair. After five minutes of whimpering and squeeks, Tweek had done, and he was surprised to feel it not sticking in every direction. Maybe he should brush it more often. He blew a floppy strand away from his eyes. Or not.

"You look better." Craig noted, coming back in. Tweek didn't even know he had left. "You want something to eat?" Craig had barely coaxed Tweek into eating half an apple yesterday, worrying Tweek would die of starvation before his entire plan was executed, and it looked like the process was about to be repeated.

Surprisingly, Tweek nodded, and Craig rummaged through a white paper bag, the one that had held the comb, for the bag of crisps he had packed. Choosing not to give Tweek another scare, he walked straight up to the blonde and put it in his hands. Tweek's hands were soft and small, as opposed to Craig's large and rough ones. He coughed, and moved away.

* * *

Tweek had been staring at the peeling wall, doing screw all, for hours before Craig came back in. He shook his head. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said sarcastically, and Tweek moved away, leaning down onto the mattress.

"Where h-have you been?" Tweek wondered aloud, and Craig scoffed, rolling up the sleeves of his black tee and slumping next to him on the worn mattress. Tweek guessed at whether they would be sleeping together and his cheeks lit up again.

"Why, worried?" Craig asked, smirking, not answering Tweek's question or helping the blush go down. "Don't be nosy, Tweek." He scolded, leaning back and softly bumping his head against the wall.

"What are you g-going to do if you leave the country?" Tweek asked.

"When." Tweek frowned, then realised what he meant.

"F-fine, what are you g-going to do _when _you leave the country?"

"Do what I usually do."

"Oh."

The two sat in an almost tangible silence, before Tweek gave up and rolled onto his side, doing his best to get in a comfortable position. He laid there, staring at Craig's back with minimal interest as he tried to get to sleep. "Goodnight, Tweek." He shut his eyes.

* * *

Tweek wasn't asleep. His mind was in overdrive, disabling him from the bliss of rest. He admitted defeat and reopened his eyes. He stifled a scream as he saw another set of eyes wide open, watching him. Craig too, was laying down, but he was not asleep.

"Can't sleep?" Craig muttered, and Tweek nodded. Craig sighed and lifted his arms, bringing them tight around Tweek, holding him. Tweek froze, rigid in place as Craig brought him closer. He could see what Craig smelt like, but it wasn't drugs. No, it was a deep, musky smell, masculine, and Tweek couldn't quite lay his finger on any of its ingredients.

"Now sleep." Craig whispered, and so Tweek did, slipping into the pull of darkness as cobalt eyes watched over him.

* * *

"The cops are co-operating." Craig said at breakfast as they sat on the mattress, chewing on oatmeal bars. Tweek looked up with interest. "They've sent a message to my decoy home, and it says they'll let me go in trade for you. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Tweek's heart bled underneath Craig's sneakers.

"T-tomorrow?" Tweek fretted. He couldn't believe himself, but now there was hope for him, he didn't want it. He didn't want it to all be a ploy and for the cops to arrest Craig, just as much as he didn't want to never see Craig again. The thought stunned him, but he believed in it wholeheartedly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to go?" Craig asked casually, and Tweek shook his head, looking down in shame. He wondered if he had…Stockholm syndrome. Yes, that was it. Yet, Tweek wasn't sure. There was something more to it. The way Craig made him feel, scared yet excited, the way Craig looked, near perfection, and the fact he knew he needed Craig then, even though Craig no longer needed him.

"…" Craig had no words to express how he felt. The little, trembling ball in front of him didn't want to leave him. His heart caught in his throat. He had never wanted to get too involved with anyone, yet, here he was, with a _teenager,_ finding it difficult to separate the two. It had only taken two, three days. He got up, like he always did, and left, like he also always did.

* * *

"Right." Craig turned to Tweek. "I want you to get out of the car, and run straight to the cops. Do whatever you can to distract them as I cross the border here." He pointed to the gates about quarter of a mile in front of them from the car in which they sat. Tweek looked thoughtful, and Craig thought that meant he wasn't going to do it.

"Please, Tweek." He begged, resting his arms on the wheel. "I need you to do this, please, for me." Tweek's eyes welled up with tears, to Craig's slight shock, and skinny arms wrapped around him. "Tweek-" Lips pressed against his and Craig's own eyes widened.

The kiss was short, but not any less passionate. Craig sunk into it, dismissing his thoughts of how sick it was, of how wrong, and kissed back, nipping Tweek on his bottom lip in a bid to part his lips and slip his tongue in. The taste ,and the feeling Tweek gave him was intoxicating. Then, it was over, and they pulled away, panting, their eyes connected.

Tweek jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind him, and rushed off to the police herd and Craig watched him go, a hand on his lips. He grinded his teeth. _Forget it, forget him, _he thought, putting the key into ignition as he started the car up again. He cast another look to his left, where Tweek had reached the cops, and was being spoken to one of them. Determined, Craig began to drive the car forward at a quickly accelerating speed. He came near the gate and saw a bunch of police and border control people there too. It was a trap. Great.

He didn't stop though, he only drove faster. He threw another look towards Tweek only to find he had broken free and was charging towards him. Craig kept driving, even as his brain screamed to stop for fucks sake, before he killed a lot of people and left Tweek behind. He didn't, and the uniformed humans ran straight out the way as the car smashed right into the gate, somehow breaking the lock and getting him right through, albeit splintering the glass. His lips twitched upwards, triumphant, and looked into his windshield. No one chasing after him.

Then, he saw a blonde figure on the roof of the car and his mouth dropped open a bit. He slowed his speed and flitted his eyes around the road, looking for a safe place to pull up. He found a car station and stopped there, jumping out of the car and yanking Tweek down with the pull of his slender, pale arm. Craig was furious as he shoved Tweek in and went back to his own seat.

"I'm taking you back." He growled, even though he was sure he would be caught if he did. He backed out of the park, and Tweek's expression was one of horror.

"N-no! Craig, don't!" Tweek's hands covered Craig's and he almost flipped out as the car spun out of control. He slammed the brakes, with the car still in the middle of the driveway and glared at Tweek. "I did what you said… I d-distracted them." Tweek defended nervously, tear tracks still evident on his face.

"You were supposed to _stay_ there. Dammit, Tweek!" He thundered and Tweek hung his head.

"I didn't want you to leave me…" Tweek said softly, and Craig bit down hard on his lip, his teeth snagging the skin there. Muttering angrily to himself, he turned the wheel, and carried on down the highway, against his better judgement.

"Tweek, you've fucked everything up for me, you know that right?" Craig spat out and Tweek nodded. "We'll have cops every fucking where." Craig ground out and Tweek nodded, again.

"I know." Tweek murmured. "I'm glad."

* * *

Tweek stepped into the basement, looking around gingerly. The car journey had no further interactions between the two of them, just Craig on the phone, sorting out a place for them to go. He had eventually bargained to stay a few nights with another "friend", or two.

Craig followed, massaging his temple as Tweek sat on the single pull up bed. "Tweek…" He said aimlessly, and Tweek looked up at him with that delectable face. Craig locked the door behind him. "Why did you come with me?" He flat out questioned. "You're not safe."

"I don't mind." Tweek said in a small voice. "I just didn't want t-to leave you like that, is all." Craig wouldn't take that, just that. There had to be something more, otherwise what sane person would willingly leave their friends and family for a criminal? It didn't make sense.

"I don't accept that." Craig shot, slowly walking over to him. Tweek mewled as Craig grabbed his wrists, restraining him on the bed. "A few days ago," Craig began, his face a few inches away from Tweek. "you were scared, you were frightened. You kneed me in the fucking nuts. And now?" He looked into Tweek's eyes, searching. "What changed?"

"T-this." Tweek arched his back and ground up against him, making Craig emit a moan and the bulge in his pants grow. Craig's face went black, stoic, and it scared Tweek. He wondered if he was in trouble, if he had made the wrong choice, if Craig didn't like him back, as he had dreamily thought. He struggled to get up, when chapped lips fell back on his, a hand brought to the back of his head.

* * *

**I require 5 reviews per chapter... Pay 'em up**


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek moaned as Craig's lips engulfed his, and his hands shook under Craig's tight grip. His eyes slammed shut under the older man's guidance and a tongue slipped between his parted lips, tasting him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but, naturally, Craig won. Tweek was released and his hands flew up to Craig's torso, his arms tightly wrapping around him.

"I'm 23." Craig breathed, parting them slightly. "This is wrong." Tweek nodded then brought them back together. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was how _right _it felt. He forgot about their ages, forgot about Craig's job, forgot about his friends and family back home, just forgot about everything but Craig's body.

Craig didn't seem to be complaining. His hands travelled under Tweek's top, resting on his chest and pinching his nipples lightly. Tweek gasped. "Fuck." Craig growled, moving his lips away from Tweek's mouth and dragging them down to his pale neck, sucking and nipping there hungrily.

Tweek could hardly breathe as his eyes drooped, feeling Craig mark and touch him. He snapped back to the event at hand; losing his virginity. Tweek knew it was the heat of the moment, that he could regret it, but he was already focused on getting Craig's jeans off.

Craig felt Tweek trying to undo his button and slapped his hand away impatiently, kicking them off and following with his boxers. Tweek was looking, staring, at his manhood and he wondered if it was too quick, too fast, to be getting into bed with him. Whether Tweek would even be able to take it.

Craig took a deep breath, then reached forward and pulled Tweek around, placing him against the headboard. Craig lay his hands on his sensitive member, working it up and down before it fully erected.

"You sure?" Craig asked Tweek who jerked his head in reply. Craig spat onto his hand, rubbing it over his dick for a make-shift lubrication, before guiding the tip of to Tweek's entrance, teasing it inside gently. Tweek muffled a scream of immediate pain. His mind protested, not understanding why Craig didn't prepare him first. He wondered if Craig had ever actually done it, and was just lying before.

Craig moved further inside of Tweek, making the boy hiss in pain and tears well up in his eyes. Craig wiped them away briskly, his member embedded deep inside Tweek, waiting for his call. The blonde nodded minutely and Craig, unnerving him, began to move at a harsh pace. Tweek couldn't feel any pleasure, just his insides bruising, bleeding, as Craig fastened his speed, pounding into him again and again.

He made the choice to bring Craig into more bliss and thrusted his hips upwards, which in turn made Craig grunt in approval and brought him a wave of ecstasy. He cried out, digging into his palms as Craig caught on, thrusting into him harshly in that exact angle to brush against his sweet spot. Craig snatched at Tweek's dick, making the younger moan.

Then, it was over. Craig came with a growl and Tweek spilt onto their chests. Tweek breathed out, tired. "I…I'm sorry." Craig muttered, laying another kiss on Tweek's forehead as he slipped his softening flesh out of the boy.

"D-don't be… We just have to move to England." Tweek giggled as Craig wrapped his arms around him and snorted. "It's legal there." He said sleepily and Craig pushed his hair out of his face for him, nodding in false agreement.

Soon after, Craig dropped unconscious, asleep. Tweek followed, as he always did those days.

* * *

When Tweek awoke, he was still in the same bed, but Craig wasn't there. On the floor was a packet of what seemed to be baby wipes, another comb, a black shirt, and purple skinny jeans. He dressed, then washed his face with the wipes and brushed his hair. He stood up from his bent position on the bed, and cast his eyes over to the door at the top of the steps. He wondered if he should go up there, before it suddenly opened, alarming him immensely.

"Hey, Tweek." A tall, blonde woman grinned. Tweek could smell her excessive dose of floral perfume from over there, and her teeth almost sparkled; they were so white. Near perfection, like Craig, but not quite.

Tweek stood up, but winced as a jolt of pain lashed from his insides. "I'm Bebe. Come on up." She smiled at him again, then turned away, ducking under the frame and rushing off. Tweek frowned, and uneasily made his way to the door, gnawing on his lip the whole time.

Tweek made his way down a corridor, a place he had originally been lead through blindfolded, moving towards the sounds coming from the Kitchen like echolocation. He saw a well built, musceled man leaning on the counter, digging into a bacon sandwich, and "Bebe" looking away from him, stirring something on the stove. He panicked over where Craig was. A pair of arms wrapped round his waist, and he gave a bloodcurdling scream. The brown haired man dropped his meal and Bebe spun around, horrified.

"Jesus Christ, Tweek. It's me." Craig interjected, coming to his side. He wondered if the kid was as insane as he appeared to be, with all the stuttering and paranoia. Maybe he was even supposed to be on meds. _Great, _Craig thought, _I just had to fuck a crazy boy. _"Come on." Craig gripped Tweek's arm and lead him to the round table, sitting him down gingerly next to him.

Tweek focused on being embarrassed as Craig and the man began to talk. He only began to tune in when he noticed the raven's volume steadily rise. "Fuck, Clyde, you're a pain in my ass, you know that right?" Craig thundered, slamming his fist on the table. Clyde handed his plate to Bebe and sat down opposite from the drug dealer, clasping his meaty hands together.

"It's your job, Craigfer." Tweek held back a giggle at Craig's Christian name and Craig flipped him off in response. "I shouldn't be the one doing your dirty work all the time." Clyde growled, ignoring Bebe as she turned off the gas and went over to massage his back sweetly.

"Dirty work?" Craig leered, baring his teeth as his hands clenched into fists. Tweek was about ready to burst into tears but Bebe was staring at him, mouthing "it's fine". "I ask you to move one shipment, one shipment, and you're prancing about like a girl on her period. Fuck off, Clyde." Craig swung his long legs onto the table, pulling a box of matches out from his pocket and lighting up a cigarette.

"Whatever, Craig. We need to get it done, regardless. We'll have to leave today." Craig rolled his eyes and stood bbefore drawing a look towards Tweek. He sighed and bent down.

"Clyde and I have business. Stay here, alright?" Quickly, so quickly Tweek swore it happened in a millisecond, he brushed his lips against Tweek's then straightened up, walking straight out of the room as Clyde followed him, having ended his loving embrace with Bebe, who Tweek now presumed to be his partner. The remaining two stayed in silence for a few minutes until they heard the front door slam, signalling their abrupt departure. Tweek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Bebe plonked down a bowl of oatmeal in front of him, handing him the spoon briskly.

"Eat up, Tweekie." She ordered softly, and Tweek did, fishing out a mouthful and swallowing it down. It was sweet, but not too sweet, and the lumps didn't stick in his throat. He smiled in what he thought was a praise-giving action. She smiled back, and pulled out the chair Craig had sat in, taking it herself.

"Craig didn't tell us much about you before you came." She mused, twirling a thin piece of dyed hair in his tanned fingers. "Just told us you were some hostage that decided to stick with him after." She tilted her head to the side. "Why's that, honey? I'm hardly one to talk, being with Clyde, but Craig's the worst dealer of them all – he's wanted by nearly every police force in the united states, you know."

Tweek didn't know. He knew drug dealers were often in a lot of trouble with the police, but he still didn't get why Craig seemed to be facing higher stakes than just the casual jail imprisonment. He ignored her question, and responded with one of his own. "Why?" He almost whispered. "Why is he so much worse than all the others?"

Bebe rebuffed him. "That's not for you to know, and, even if it was, Craig better be the one to tell you." She dismissed, then gave him a sceptical look. "Craig told us what happened last night. It was odd for us, to hear. Not because you're much younger, no, that would have made more sense, but because never have we heard Craig talk about a lover. Neither show one to us." Tweek blushed at the thought of being Craig's _lover_. "Tell me, what trick did you pull on him?"

Tweek didn't note the teasing tone to her voice, and his eyes widened. "I d-didn't do anything! Gah! Oh m-man, I swear I didn't! D-don't haul me in-" She interrupted him, shocked at his display.

"I was just joking." She reassured him, then frowned. "I wonder why it is you do that – your shaking and your stutters. Not to mention your paranoia. Craig mentioned it; he seemed vaguely concerned. What is wrong with you?" She didn't mean to be rude, just bluntly curious. Tweek's cheeks reddened.

"I h-have ADD and a-anxiety." Tweek confessed, looking down in shame. "I'm not c-crazy though." He denied, shaking his head and looking back up. She chuckled and shook her head with him, agreeing. Her face changed yet again, showing a solemn expression.

"Listen, Tweek, if you want to leave, you can. I'll help you escape, even. My boy keeps me safe, but many times he's slipped up, and, well," She pulled up her top to reveal a few thick, white lines littering her slim torso. She pulled it back down. "If you want to leave, you can." She repeated. "But now is the only time to do it. If you leave later…you'll destroy both of you. He…likes you, Tweek. And that's abnormal, for one such as him." Tweek wondered what she meant by that, before replying.

"I'm not going. I l-love him." And so he was damned.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I really like this story so far. It's interesting for me to write. Now, I am not promoting pedophilia in any way. I think it a disgusting, morally wrong act. However, this story details the relations of a 16-year-old and a 23-year-old, and the consequences and hurt that falls upon them, which makes for a good angsty fiction. In my country, it would actually be legal, I think, as 16-year-olds are able to have sex. Please review if you want this to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"I missed you." Tweek confessed, flinging his arms around Craig the second he got through the barricaded door. He had spent hour after hour with Bebe, talking, eating and helping her with mundane chores around the house. Bebe's attempt at distracting him was in vain; his paranoia and love for Craig had clouded everything else.

Craig nodded, taking off his jacket and casting it onto the banister, before watching Clyde head to the front room, presumably to watch the game and crack open a can of beer. Tweek could hear Bebe consulting him about his day in there, and he was about to do the same for Craig when the noirette grabbed his top, pulling him towards him and kissing him.

No sooner than it had started, it had ended. Clyde was walking past, so Craig had drawn away. Tweek was sure they weren't homophobes, though he guessed Craig kissing a teenager wasn't the best image to hang onto. He flitted his eyes from Clyde back to Token and gasped slightly, his lips parting in shock.

A thin, long cut was patterned onto Craig's left cheek, trailing all the way up to the side of his eye, peeking out behind his dark fringe. Tweek pressed his fingertips against it, tracing the dried blood in horror, which made Craig flinch. "W-who did that to you?" He asked desperately, clutching Craig's hands in his small ones. Craig sighed, and pulled his hands away, walking off to the basement. Tweek followed him.

"Forget it, Tweek." Craig muttered, kneeling on the floor, his back turned away, and shoving something under the bed. Tweek had a suspicion of what it was in those clear bags, but didn't dare bluntly voice it. Tweek pursed his lips, coming down the steps and waiting for Craig to stand back up. He did, and turned to Tweek, his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"W-what happened? Please tell me." Tweek begged, still fixated on that wound. He wanted to know who had hurt his protector, his love, his…criminal. Craig was bad, the worst, as Bebe had said, but he didn't deserve this. He pulled Craig's hands into his own, once again, trembling.

"I said _forget it._" Craig growled, knocking Tweek's hands away. Tweek cringed and his eyes welled with tears. Craig stared at him for a second, taking up his scarily familiar stoic expression again, before turning on his heel and walking out of the basement, leaving Tweek to fall back onto the bed, and weep into his hands.

* * *

That night, Craig didn't seem to want to make love. The two had barely said a thing to eachother over dinner, which had made Clyde and Bebe exchange a bunch of nervous looks. Tweek had figured Craig would get over his rage as soon as Tweek…helped him relax, but to no avail. Yet, it wasn't necessarily a failed goal as Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek as he tried to sleep, apologizing under his breath. Tweek didn't say anything.

"You know something?" Tweek shook his head, opening his hazel eyes to look at Craig, who was only inches away from him. "Tweek is another name for meth." Craig smiled, which soon developed into a laugh. Tweek wanted to stay solemn but he soon gave into the hysteria, giggling heartily along with Craig. They only began to quieten after a few minutes.

Craig smiled, then cupped Tweek's cheek in one hand. Tweek noticed his cut had been stitched up, perhaps by Bebe, when he had left earlier. He wanted to remain upset about that, but Craig's next words didn't allow him to. "You're addictive, Tweek, like drugs." Craig lay a kiss on his nose, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "But I'm not a consumer, I'm a dealer, and you're not crack, you're a twitchy little kid." He lay another kiss on Tweek, but on his lips, that time. Tweek frowned.

Why did everything have to be so messed up?

* * *

The next time Tweek awoke there was another bundle of clothes and self-cleaning supplies on the floor. He wondered who left them out for him. Bebe? Craig? He didn't know, but he was grateful. He didn't feel like a hostage anymore, he felt like a human in his own right. He got dressed quickly, then ventured to the Kitchen again.

Everyone looked worried. Craig had his face in his hands, Bebe had her hand to her chest, an agonised expression on her face, and Clyde looked slightly cross, staring at the television. Tweek looked across at it, too, in order to find out what was wrong. He saw a picture of him, taken when he was 12 years old, and a reporter droning on. Oh.

"_Craig Tucker, an internationally wanted drug dealer and an assistant to murder, has currently tricked police and taken Tweek Tweak, above, hostage. The parents of which are offering an even higher ransom than demanded before, and police forces all over the states have joined together to defeat –"_

Tweek had heard enough. He looked to Craig, shocked. Nothing was new, exactly, except…. Craig was convicted of assisted murder? Craig had…._killed _someone? Tweek had been willing to forget everything else for their relationship, but the thought of Craig murdering, or, at least, _helping _to murder someone in cold blood made him afraid of the man who sat in that chair.

Nonetheless, he pulled up the chair next to Craig, and slung his arms around him. Tweek knew it was his fault. If only he had stayed with the police, Craig would have been able to still get away just fine, without all the cops and his parents still on him. His eyes leaked a few stray tears as Clyde and Bebe averted their eyes, not wanting to intrude on the moment. "I'm s-sorry." Tweek sobbed into Craig's neck.

Tweek was barely aware of Craig leaning up and him slipping off to fall into Craig's lap. Craig shushed him, and stroked his hair absentmindedly, leaning down to plant light kisses over his face. "Don't be." Craig smirked, repeating Tweek's stuttered words from 2 nights prior. He looked up and glared at the couple, making them rush out the door in a hurry.

Tweek leaned up, and Craig sighed. "It just means you and me will have to be a little more careful now." Tweek tilted his head. He had thought for sure Craig would send him back, not wanting to risk anything. "I'm not losing you, Tweek. Fuck no." Craig said strongly, his face softening as Tweek kissed his hand sweetly.

"W-why?" Tweek asked, because he didn't get it. Craig was a pretty high scale villain, sexy as sexy can be _and _7 years older than him. Tweek? He was, despite his denials, just a kid, obsessed with childish things like the underpants gnomes – though, admittedly, he had thought about them less and less – who, sure, had a cute baby face, and a slim frame, but was no match for Craig in looks, or anything else for that matter.

Craig audibly grinded his teeth, before replying, in an almost defeated tone. "I love you, Tweek Tweak." It sounded so odd coming off Craig's lips, those lips which had manipulated so many _clients, _so many loose women, so many bosses. Those lips which had kissed thousands, but only ever loved to kiss the body in his arms. But, it was true.

Tweek smiled, his vision blurring as he reached up and crushed their lips together passionately. Craig met him there, cradling him, as they kissed, developing the foundation of their screwed up love. "I l-love you too." Tweek admitted, pulling away. Craig scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I know. You're not hard to read, Tweekers." Tweek was about to scold him for that remark but his lips were occupied once more.

* * *

Craig and Tweek had to relocate. Their stay at Clyde's had only been temporary, and now they to move somewhere else, somewhere secure. Tweek was still sitting in Craig's lap as the four bent over a map of all the possible places they could go. They had been in that position for over 2 hours, arguing over everything. Tweek sighed, and dropped his head onto Craig's shoulder.

"How about we go to the beach?" He suggested dreamily, and Clyde laughed, but Craig shrugged, looking along the coastline for a town. He would at least try to find a place, just to humour the kid. He did find a place – Castione. Craig was sure he had never heard of it, and it sounded almost made up, but it was good. Not perfect, but good. It was close to a few of Craig's most vital contacts, close to the border, and around 30 miles away from the nearest police station.

Craig shook Tweek awake, as he had half-dozed off. "Hey, Tweek, how do you feel about Castione?" Tweek just nodded, beaming as he fell back asleep.

* * *

The goodbye had been tearful, but extremely short. Bebe wrapped Tweek in a bonecrushing hug, at which point Craig quite literally had to drag Tweek away from her grip, and Clyde had simply patted Tweek on the shoulder, grinning at him. Then, they had been driven away by another "friend" to the hotel, which freaked Tweek out a lot. The reason being? Tweek had to dress as a girl, _and _get them a room without being caught.

Tweek shakily walked up to the front desk, twirling his new brown curls in his fingers. The woman looked at him suspiciously, thinking he didn't look very girly. She dismissed him as a transvestite. "Castione Hotel. How can I help you, young…girl?" The receptionist ground out beyond a fake grin.

"One room. Single. One week." Tweek reeled off, remembering Craig's words. The receptionist raised her eyebrows, typing something into a computer, then passed him a rusty key, waving him away as she pulled out her phone to scan it for any messages. Tweek walked off, diving into the elevator as an oblivious boy wolf whistled behind him, making his blush.

Soon enough, he found himself in the room, and just about had a panic attack as he heard his name being hissed behind him. He whirled around, and saw Craig banging on the window. He ran over, helping him climb in. "Thank god there's a tree there." Craig muttered bitterly, before flitting his eyes over Tweek, smirking. "Damn, Tweek."

Tweek scowled, moving away. "Nngh – shut up! T-that was horrible! Now leave me alone to get undressed." He huffed, turning his back to peel off his cardigan. Where Craig's friend had gotten the girl clothes and wig, he didn't want to know. After detecting no movement, he thought it would be okay to take off his skirt, before suddenly he was shoved onto the bed, with Craig looming above him.

"Let me help you with that, ma'am." Craig smiled, trailing his long fingers down Tweek's squirming body. Tweek stopped struggling and sighed as Craig yanked off his skirt, wordlessly pulling him into a kiss afterwards. "Love you." Craig said impassively as he began to do his thing. Tweek nodded, tangling his hands in Craig's hair as he stared up at the ceiling. Oh, he was in trouble.

* * *

**AN: Please review to read more.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up." Tweek did, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Craig was next to him. "You got to order room service, Tweek. I'm starving." Craig muttered, and Tweek nodded, slipping out of bed awkwardly. Another pile was on the floor. So, he had worked out who got them then. He slung them on, then ran to the phone and dialled.

"Room service, how can we help you?" Tweek gestured frantically to Craig, communicating his confusion at what to ask for. Craig caught on and mimed a bunch of things, from grapes to drugs, and Tweek reeled them all off, save for the latter one, slapping Craig on the arm as he pretended to snort cocaine. The minute the phone touched the receiver Craig pulled Tweek to the bed, throwing the duvet back over them.

"Boo." Craig growled, and Tweek just rolled his eyes, following by closing them in a bid to get a few more minutes rest to no avail. The fingers splayed across his stomach began to move, lightly dancing across his body and causing him to erupt into uncontrollable laughter.

"Craig!" He cried, squirming as he did his best to throw Craig's hands off. Craig only continued, grinning as Tweek struggled beneath him. He finally stopped and Tweek gave a sigh of relief, wiping away his tears and panting. Craig smiled, then pinned his wrists underneath him, trailing his stubby fingers up to Tweek's neck.

Tweek froze, not figuring Craig was just going to tickle him more. The reporter's statement crossed his mind again, and he cried out. "Don't kill me, please!" Craig's hands immediately retreated, with the noirette looking at him with disbelief, shock and…hurt? Tweek sat up, shaking his head to take it back but Craig moved away, walking off into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

* * *

Tweek sat on the bed, miserably picking at a pancake as he waited for Craig to emerge. He hoped Craig would just dismiss it as him being paranoid, and not link it to the accusation he had heard the reporter make. He still worried about it, of due course, but he knew it would be agonisingly detrimental to their relationship to bring it up without Craig's initiation.

Craig walked in, his face completely apathetic and stoic. Tweek hated when Craig did that, hiding his feelings. Nonetheless, Craig reached over and grabbed a handful of grapes, popping them into his mouth one by one as he avoided Tweek's gaze. Though, gazing he only carried on with. Craig wasn't wearing his usual suit, but a ripped jeans and dark band shirt combo. If Tweek didn't know, he would have guessed Craig to be 19.

"Don't be mad." Tweek begged, gripping Craig's arm and pulling him to the bed. Craig grunted, but fell onto him, bringing his arms tight around him. Craig traced a pattern on Tweek's forehead, his breath cool on Tweek's trembling lip.

"You're just paranoid. No reason for me to get pissed." Craig smiled, pulling them both up, but Tweek knew that smile; it was fake. Like his whole façade of not caring why Craig supposedly assisted murder. He knew talking about it would ruin things, but what things exactly? What did he have to lose?

"Except…the r-reporter…" Tweek was shivering, shaking. His cheeks were flush and Craig waited impatiently for the remainder of his sentence, wanting to know the problem. "…he s-said you assisted – nngh – murder." Tweek said the last bit so quietly, _so _quietly. A vein in Craig's temple showed, and Tweek tried to run away, scared of what he would do, but then Craig had pushed him off the mattress, holding him down on the floor.

Craig's face came up close to Tweek's, and Tweek could hear his teeth grinding. It seemed to be a habit of Craig's. He wondered if it was due to the drug intake, but his thoughts were cut off Craig yanked the back of his head up and grabbed his chin in a rough manner. "Where did you fucking hear about that?" Craig's voice, ever nasal and monotone, had a sharp, bitter edge to it.

"I t-told you… the r-reporter –" Tweek struggled, trying to get up. Craig's eyes narrowed, making Tweek's heart thud in his chest. He was legitimately scared of the man above him, the man he thought he loved, the man he barely knew existed that time last week.

"Well, Tweek, I'm telling you that's bullshit." Craig thundered, digging his nails into Tweek's arm as his head fell back, no longer supported, or, rather, _gripped_, by Craig. "Who're you gonna believe, Tweek?" Tweek wanted to scream for help, wanted to sob his eyes out. But, even in that position, he didn't want to get Craig in trouble, so he didn't.

"You." Tweek whispered, and Craig's nails stopped biting his pale flesh, pulling him into his chest as Tweek cried there, still scared out of his wits. Craig shushed him, apologizing over and over for his abuse.

There, Tweek realised Craig _wasn't _his protector, even if he was still his criminal and love. Things were changing now, and Tweek could no longer remain optimistic. He had latched onto a man he knew hardly anything about, and now he had to deal with the consequences.

* * *

"Have you gotten the crack deported from china yet?" Tweek never thought he would be in a relationship, let alone in one with a 23-year-old man. He especially never thought he would be lying on the bed alone, tear tracks stained onto his face, as he listened to his boyfriend consulting another person about _drug trades_.

He wondered how much his family and friends missed him. He wondered how they must have felt when they thought they were getting him back, only to hear the police had let him slip out of their grasp. He wondered how the coffee shop was coping, and whether his friends still met up there every Saturday. He wondered if Ike was still pining over the goth kid Firkle, or if Ruby, his ex-girlfriend was still pining over _him_.

Suddenly, something snapped in his mind. He realised then why Craig's last name had sounded so similar. Craig Tucker. Ruby…Tucker. His whole life, he had grown up with this girl, not knowing she had a brother, nonetheless one that was made homeless by her own father, and he just didn't have a single clue when Craig arrived in his life.

He didn't know what to do – tell Craig? Hurt him even more by telling him all about his family who seemed just fine without him? Worse, tell Craig he dated his _sister_? That she was his first kiss? He knew it would _kill _Craig, so he abandoned the ideas, doing his best to eradicate the whole concept from his mind as Craig walked in, hanging up the phone.

"Hey, Tweek." Craig sighed, and Tweek launched himself up, looking at Craig with large, doeful eyes. He had heard most of what had been said over the phone, and it had ended with Craig saying "I'll deal with it" in a dejected tone. Deal with what? Take care of moving another shipment? The image of Craig's wound sprung to mind and he shuddered. It was still showing on his cheek.

"You alright?" Tweek asked, worried. He waited for Craig to talk about the phone conversation he had just carried out, but Craig merely jerked his head, flicking his bangs out of his face, as if in response. Tweek looked down, his eyes drooping as he stared at his own hands. They were soon replaced with Craig's, and a pair of dry lips latched onto his neck, sucking there.

Craig touched him everywhere as Tweek fell back onto the sheets, and Tweek once again stared up at the ceiling, thoughtful. He wondered if he and Craig would be okay, like this, and would carry on loving in such a dangerous way for the rest of their lives. He wondered if the police would ever catch Craig, and return him to his parents. Above all, he wondered if he made the right choose, and whether it was right or wrong.

He needed to stop wondering so much. But, he couldn't help it. Craig just got him like that.

* * *

After Craig and Tweek made love, they curled up together, bare as bare could be, just holding one another. Craig stroked the bruises on Tweek's arm, the ones he had made earlier, and whispered another apology. Tweek just nodded, their most common way of speaking when not speaking, and Craig kissed him gently, so gently it made Tweek feel like a paper doll.

He was afraid. Why? Because every gentle touch, every taste, every kiss was driving him closer to the ground, sending him to his inevetible death. The way Craig's lips felt on his, and how they moved in rhythm scared him to pieces, because he needed it. He needed Craig, and it scared him. It scared him so much.

* * *

_PREVIEW_

"_Release the boy, or we'll shoot!" A policeman yelled at us from where we stood on the cliff, only a few feet from falling to our death. I could barely see them all from there, the wind took away my vision. Though, the tears may have done that as well. I just clutched Tweek tighter as he cried into my chest._

* * *

**AN: Have you guys worked it out yet? This whole story, with Craig, Clyde, Bebe etc. is their lives after childhood. The change I made? Tweek was born years later. That probably does not interest you in any way, but still. Their futures if Tweek was younger, basically.**

**Review, please. Only two more chapters to go.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tweek P.O.V**

When you were little, did you ever play Lego, or Janga? Did you make the tallest tower you could ever deem possible, only for it to fall over? Did someone else knock it down, or did you take so much out of it that it couldn't stand strong anymore?

I feel conflicted right now. It seems like the police are hurting us, ruining us, knocking over what little tranquillity and love we have right now. Then, it seems like Craig's hurting us too. With every shipment, every drug reference, he's wearing us down, and I can't take it.

I spent most of yesterday alone, praying to god he would make it back alright. I don't even know why he still does it. Surely, with the police after us, the least he could do is just try and keep us safe by hiding and not doing the one thing that got us into this trouble. But no.

Now? Now I'm coming with him. Another driver, another "friend", another location. Craig has a gun in his hands and I know he's going to use it. I still don't know why I have to come. To persuade them? To let Craig say goodbye to me as he dies? The latter thought hurts, and so does it everytime Craig blindfolds me, like he can't trust me, like I'm some spy or something.

I told him yesterday. I told him all. I told him about Ruby, and his family, and he didn't say anything. All he did was hit me around the face then stalk out the room. I'm used to it by now. Craig has anger issues, but that's fine, it's nowhere near comparable to all those other sinful things.

_Assisted murder._

Ruby's Mom is dead. I don't know why it took me so long to suss all this out. Craig helped someone kill his own mother. I checked – I called Bebe. Maybe I shouldn't have, I was being nosy, but surely I _wouldn't _have if he had just told me. I still feel conflicted, but in a different way. Ruby's close to me, an ex-girlfriend at most, but still. She's spent most of her life without a mother, and here I am, with the man that brought that upon her. _Dating _him. Her _brother_.

I'm shoved into the warehouse, with something metallic digging into my back. It's not sharp, but I can sense the danger it possess. A gun. Somehow I know it's not Craig leading me in anymore. Where is he? My black blind is unveiled and my sight falls onto six men, none I've seen before. I'm so scared, I'm not even trembling. Behind them, they have a gun to Craig's head as he stares into the floor.

I turn around. I was right. It's a gun. The man pushes me to the ground, in the same position Craig is in. I look at all the assailants; they look like the stereotypical forms of gangsters. Piercings, tattoos, weapons, shaved heads, you can name it. I feel almost calm as they begin to cackle, throwing me across the room, defying gravity, as I slam next to Craig. He looks up, but I don't meet his eyes.

We're lead to a dark room, almost like a cellar, and forced inside. I hear the lock click as Craig wraps his arms around me. I don't move; I stay rigid in my spot. "Don't worry about it. They just have some…trouble paying up. They'll let us out when my contacts get here. They're just stalling, for now." I don't feel reassured.

"Tweek? What's wrong? You're different." I know I am. It's his fault. Him with his stupid suit, and his stupid beautiful face, and his disgustingly manipulative words. I love him, I know that. I need him, I know that too. But I don't want him, I know this.

"Tweek?" That's when the first gunshot is heard.

* * *

"We got here as fast as we could." A dark skinned male tells us, rushing us out of the warehouse. I sneak a glance at Craig's expression as we run over the dead bodies of our prior kidnappers. The cold, windy air hits us as we run, and I'm scared shitless someone will see us, know us. Neither of them seem to care about that.

"We've had cops on our ass for a while too, Craig. They're after us, and you." He looks worried, taking us into an alleyway and constantly looking around to check no one is nearby, listening or watching. "It was a decision we had to make. Save you guys, and risk the cops finding us after we did so, or leave you guys there to die." Craig nodded, his face tensing.

"I'm Token, by the way." His gaze crosses mine. "You're Craig's boytoy, am I right?" I don't even blush, but Craig punches Token swiftly on the arm. "Look, you can't go back to the hotel. I'm sure they've worked out who Tweek really is. You have to get away –"

We hear the long, shrill sounds of a police siren, figuratively no more than a mile away from us, and Craig and Token curse. "Go, go through there. I'll distract them." Token says strongly, pointing towards a dingy, open cellar. I worry about what he means by that but Craig simply thanks him then pulls us through, shutting the door behind us.

"Craig?" I ask as he lifts me up. I turn to the wall and see a window on it. It's fairly big, and I should be able to wiggle through. Even Craig, who probably lives off drugs and his bloody junk food. Though, he'll get his suit dirty. I drop down onto the ground and Craig briefly follows me, flitting his eyes around. Great. We're on the pier.

"Come on." Craig orders, and we run. I've never thought myself athletic but here we are, running faster than whoever the gnome is the supposedly fastest in the world right now. All the people staring and pointing seem to blur as we rush past, and it takes me a while to realise we're heading for the cliffs.

Boom. I hear a loud noise behind us, and sneak a look behind to see a massive wildfire in the alleyway we had just been in. Thanks, Token. We start running up the cliff, panting as it gets steeper amd steeper. Finally, we reach the end, only a bit away from our deaths.

There, I see it. About four police cars pull up in the car park way below, and we see the forces coming up the cliff, dogs and all. I see my parents behind them all, with my Mom desperately trying to push her hair out of her face and my Dad determined, marching them up the hill as he holds the small of my Mom's back.

I clutch Craig desperately, and cry into his stomach. There's no way to go from here, apart from death. We're trapped. This it, this is the end. No more running, no more Craig. I may be safe, but Craig won't be. No, I'll protect him, I promise that much.

* * *

**AN: Just one more chapter to go. Review, and I may be tempted to complete this story today.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Release the boy, or we'll shoot!" A policeman yelled at us from where we stood on the cliff, only a few feet from falling to our death. I could barely see them all from there, the wind took away my vision. Though, the tears may have done that as well. I just clutched Tweek tighter as he cried into my chest.

"Last warning!" So be it. I braced myself for the bullet to slice its way through my skin, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes, and saw, to my horror, Tweek on the floor, blood leaking out from beneath him. I ignored the cops as they charged forward and sank to my knees, gently lifting Tweek so I could see the damage done.

A bullet had burrowed straight into his chest, there was no saving him. He was dead the second it hit him. I didn't try to stir him, or close his eyelids, or scream, or cry, nothing anyone else would have done. All I did was just stare at the police, the helicopter hovering above me, the dogs, Tweek's family, every fucking person who had come to witness this.

This, the final act. The conclusion. I cradled my arms around Tweek, and turned around, walking straight off the cliff. The cries and the yells seemed inaudible as we fell through the air, heading straight to the murky waters and the sweet, sweet release of death.

Tweek was like drugs, he was addictive, and it was wrong to take him in the way I did. But, Tweek was also not like drugs, because he was real, and he helped me, or at least tried his best, and that's so much more than I can say for my parents, or my "friends", or the whole goddamned world.

Or…you.

* * *

**I feel sad now. Do you? The thing is, I've been planning Tweek's death since the first chapter :o If you want, you can go read some of my more fluffy stories…? Review please so I feel loved.**


End file.
